


you fit me better

by BSnows



Series: domestic clexa [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Love Week, Confused Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, The 100 Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: Lexa looks like an angel. Her hair is pinned back on one side in cute curls and the dress fits perfectly on her body. She looks innocent and pure, and it somehow makes sense because it is exactly how she is on the inside. It is exactly how her heart is.
  Lexa looks down for a little moment in embarrassment. She knows that Clarke's looking at her the same way she looked at Clarke the first day she saw her with Trikru clothes on. She looks at Clarke again, failing to keep her smile away. "I look "wow"? Is that some Skaikru compliment?"OrClarke and Lexa are wifeys exploring the world together and they find a house with a closet full of clothes. Lexa is mildly scared of the closet.





	

It all started a month ago.  
  
Lexa is the greatest  _Heda_ to ever command on Earth. Her people is protected with peace and justice. There are no hunger, fear or wars, which always felt it could never happen. But it did, because she always had Clarke by her side to support her, and Lexa couldn't be any more proud of what they have been accomplishing.

However, Lexa started to feel worried about Clarke's happiness. Sure, they have an amazing life and they have each other, but Lexa began to notice that her wife was constantly talking about Arkadia, her people, and the old days. She was too nostalgic all the time and it suggested she was feeling out of touch with her roots.  
  
Clarke deserves to feel as in home as Lexa always does.

A month ago, when they were in bed talking about the universe and the stars as they always do before sleeping, Clarke mentioned how much she misses going on adventures because it reminds her the days she would explore the Ark. Lexa didn't think twice. She suggested they could travel around the territory, just the two of them, to explore and enjoy a little time together and then visit Arkadia on the way back home.

After five days traveling on their horses and having their fun, they discovered what seemed to be an old group of white houses. Houses from before the nuclear apocalypse happened. It was a residential condominium that somehow didn't get taken over by nature. Everything looked intact, almost like if was waiting to be discovered at some point.  
  
It's been a while since Lexa last saw Clarke smile that much.  
  
They entered it and Clarke soon started to recognize stuff: televisions, phones, home appliances, video games, even an auto-lifting toilet seat. Lexa thought she had seen _Skaikru_ stuff enough but she was wrong. There were a lot more of those weird and useless things. She had a lot of questions and Clarke would answer them all.  
  
"And what about this?" Lexa points to the big white door on the wall of the room upstairs. Clarke, who was laying and enjoying how fluffy the bed is, quickly sits on it.  
  
"Oh!", she exclaims. "That must the closet. It's a room and there are clothes in there."  
  
Lexa rolls her eyes. She will never understand the habits of people treating clothing as such a big deal. "Why would clothing have a room for itself? This is a waste of space."  
  
Clarke smiles, knowing that it would be Lexa's reaction. Clothes were never really something that Clarke got to care too since she always had bigger problems to pay attention to in her life, but she can't deny that she used to like to see old fashion magazines and TV Shows with her dad.  
  
"I don't know," she says as she gets out of the bed. "It's interesting, people dressed in the past as a way of self-expression. It was art."  
  
She tries to open the door and Lexa stands behind her, unconsciously putting her hand on her sword. Clarke puts a little more strength in it and she finally opens the door, smiling big at Lexa after that. "It really is a closet!"  
  
Lexa's eyes scan through the little room full of hangers and shelves with folded clothes and weird shoes. She hesitates before following Clarke to enter it, small rooms always made her feel uncomfortable. "So it is."  
  
Clarke passes her fingers at every single thing she can reach. Shirts, pants, skirts, dresses. There are all colors and shapes and it is clear that Clarke is happy about it, so Lexa tries her best to pretend she is at least a little bit amazed too. She walks around, her hands behind her back, as she observes the clothes.  
  
"I liked this one," she says, pointing to a red plaid shirt on a silver hanger. Clarke looks at it and chuckles, knowing that years ago there was a very gay stereotype on the only piece of clothing Lexa got to have some interest on.

"Of course you did, love," she says, getting her attention back to the hangers with coats and shirts.   
  
Lexa's confused.  
  
She is ready to question Clarke, but a white cloth catches her attention. She curiously walks to it, taking it out of the hanger to analyze it better. It looks like a dress, a white and simple dress. From all the hundreds of clothes in there, she ends with choosing the most delicate and simple piece, very different from her own dark and heavy clothes.  
  
Clarke realizes that Lexa is curious and it melts her heart the way she's carefully holding it in her hands.   
  
"You should try it," Clarke says and Lexa looks at her with big eyes. "Do it, I'll wait outside."  
  
Clarke kisses the apple of Lexa's cheek but before she could get out, Lexa holds her arm. "Don't," she softly says. "You know I'm scared of small places," she whispers, even if there is no one that can hear that other than Clarke. "I don't want to be inside the closet."  
  
Clarke waits outside the bedroom as Lexa changes her clothes. It looks silly, she's her wife after all and she's obviously seen her naked many times before, but Lexa happens to feel embarrassed about it. She has many scars on her body, and even after Clarke kissing every single one of them and telling her that she's beautiful, Lexa still feels uncomfortable, so Clarke simply respects her.  
  
She can't help it, though. Clarke spies through the keyhole, and the image blows her mind.  
  
Lexa's back is facing Clarke and she can see as she slowly finishes to put on the dress. She unbraids her hair and soft curls start to appear. Clarke observes as she walks towards a mirror to check herself, but she gets out of Clarke's sight.  
  
"Lex?" Clarke loudly says. "Can I come in?"  
  
Lexa doesn't answer. Instead, it takes a couple of seconds and she opens the door herself.

Clarke didn't think it would be possible anymore to feel amazed by her wife's beauty.

She was wrong.  
  
"Lexa," and that's the only thing that Clarke is able to say. She's speechless, and it makes Lexa's lips curl in a shy smile and she blushes a little bit. "You look, - _wow_."  
  
Lexa looks like an angel. Her hair is pinned back on one side in cute curls and the dress fits perfectly on her body. She looks innocent and pure, and it somehow makes sense because it is exactly how she is on the inside. It is exactly how her heart is.  
  
Lexa looks down for a little moment in embarrassment. She knows that Clarke's looking at her the same way she looked at Clarke the first day she saw her with _Trikru_ clothes on. She looks at Clarke again, failing to keep her smile away. "I look _"wow"_? Is that some _Skaikru_ compliment?"  
  
Clarke chuckles. "Maybe," she says. She holds Lexa's hand in hers and pulls her wife a little bit closer. She sighs, feeling like her heart is about to explode from all the feelings. "This dress really, really fits you."  
  
Lexa softly sighs. She locks eyes with her, taking one more step towards Clarke to start to slowly unbutton her worn out shirt. As soon as a she's able to see some cleavage, she swallows. "I, -You fit me better."  
  
Fashions may come and go, but the thirst goes on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You're not alone Lexa, we've all been afraid of the closet  
> (loupagneau.tumblr.com)  
> (also, I'm sorry guys, this is probably the silliest one-shot of this series but, yeah)


End file.
